roseannefandomcom-20200214-history
First Cousin, Twice Removed
|image = File:First Cousin, Twice Removed.jpg |season = 5 |number = 17 |overall =114 |network = ABC-TV |airdate = February 16, 1993 |writer = Janice Jordan |director = Andrew D. Weyman |previous = Wait Till Your Father Gets Home |next = Lose a Job, Winnebago}}First Cousin, Twice Removed was the 17th episode of Season 5 of Roseanne, also the 114th overall series episode. Written by Janice Jordan, the episode was directed by Andrew D. Weyman. It originally aired on ABC-TV on February 16, 1993. Synopsis Roseanne's snooty, wealthy cousin, Ronnie, comes to town, hoping to end the feud that began years ago when she did not put Roseanne in her wedding party. She encourages Darlene to take her savings and follow her to New York City. Summary Roseanne's wealthy cousin Ronnie, whom she hasn't seen in 25 years pays a visit to Lanford, and makes amends with her. During her visit, Darlene takes a liking to her "free" attitude towards life, and listens to her advice to leave home, and move to New York to pursue her dreams. Cast Starring *Roseanne Arnold as Roseanne Conner *John Goodman as Dan Conner *Laurie Metcalf as Jackie Harris *Sara Gilbert as Darlene Conner *Michael Fishman as D.J. Conner *Lecy Goranson as Becky Conner (credit only) Also Starring *Johnny Galecki as David Healy *Sandra Bernhard as Nancy Bartlett Guests *Joan Collins as Ronnie *Ahmad Stoner as Jordan *Kevin Dunigan as Police Officer *Tom Baumgartner as Set Crew *Sid Youngers as Set Crew Trivia *Ahmad Stoner who plays Jordan had only just appeared two episode ago in "Lanford Daze" as a different character. *Sid Youngers who appears apart of the set crew is also a writer and producer for the series. *Despite being credited, Lecy Goranson (Becky Conner) does not appear. Quotes *'DJ': (at the Lunch Box talking to his friend about Jackie) She's new. *'Jordan': Anything's better than having your mother here. *'Roseanne': Hey, DJ. Hey, Jordan. *'Jordan': (surprised to see Roseanne walk in the door) Ohh, Mrs. Conner, you look especially lovely, today! ---- *'Roseanne': (explaining to her cousin, Ronnie why she's held a grudge against her) You-you were suppose to go to New York, and, then, I was suppose to follow, and you were gonna get an apartment, and I was gonna come live with you, and, ya know, it was gonna be like "That Girl". ---- *'Roseanne': I was wrong to hate you all these years for not letting me be a bridesmaid at your wedding when there's a perfectly good reason to hate you...you're a bitch! *'Ronnie': Please, I bow down to the queen of all bitches. ---- *'Roseanne': I think my problem is that I could never really overcome my basic nurturing instinct. (Darlene begins to sit in a chair) Get the hell outta my chair! ---- *'Jackie': Brace yourself, Roseanne. Mom just called, someone's coming here. Someone you don't like. *'Roseanne': That could be anybody. ---- *'Darlene': (looking at old, family photographs) Who's the little boy pulling the shirt up over his head? *'Ronnie': That's Jackie. *'Jackie': (bitterly) You said we were all gonna do it. *'Ronnie': (to Roseanne) Do you still have the picture of her doing the panty-less cartwheel? ---- *'Roseanne': (confronting her cousin, Ronnie, about why she wasn't asked to be in her wedding) I mean, I only knew Nancy for one year, and she made me one of her bridesmaids. *'Nancy': Yeah, but I don't have many friends. ---- *'Ronnie': The police were chasing her. *'Darlene': The police were chasing you? *'Ronnie': Why didn't you ever tell her any of this? *'Roseanne': I was afraid it'd bring us closer together. ---- Category:Season 5 Episodes